In the known field of flat panel display technology, the liquid crystal display apparatus dominates due to its advantages of small size, low power consumption, no radiation and so on. The liquid crystal display apparatus may be classified into three types of transmissive, reflective and transflective depending on different types of light sources (internal light source, external light source) used.
Each pixel unit of a transflective liquid crystal display apparatus usually includes two parts, i.e. a transmissive region and a reflective region in which a reflection structure for reflecting the light is provided. The light emitted by a back light source may be emitted out through the transmissive region, and after entering inside of the liquid crystal display apparatus, the ambient light may be reflected out of the screen by the reflection structure located in the reflective region, thus making a user clearly see the content displayed on the screen.
When displaying a picture, the transflective liquid crystal display apparatus may use not only the light of the internal back light source but also the external ambient light, and thus is able to meet the usage requirements in cases of the ambient light being sufficient (e.g. outdoor) and insufficient (e.g. indoor) and so on, having both the advantage of the picture visibility being good for a transmissive display apparatus and the advantage of the energy consumption being low for a reflective display apparatus.
With the unceasing progress of the display technology, the diversity requirement on functions of a display apparatus by people is increasingly high. A display apparatus with a touch function realizes more convenient and more efficient human-machine interaction and is widely applied in all walks of life. Thus, how to realize the touch function of a transflective display apparatus becomes one of directions of research in the field presently.